Devils, Heroes, and Summoners
by Altair-Ego
Summary: The League of Legends. Only those with true promise are allowed to join this elite group. On an unlucky turn of fate our hero has entered the dimension of these opposing forces. Meeting those friendly and not. "I'm here and it doesn't look like there's anyway back...So I guess I'll make the most of my life!" The Half-blood yelled out into the fields of Justice. Chap 1 updated!


**Chapter 1: Welcome to the League **

My friends and I sat around the desktop in my room. "Ok so today buy Kassadin." Matthew told me. Matthew was probably the best player out of all of us. No matter what video game we played he would always have to be Jesus at it.

"Why?" I asked.

"He is considered to be a mid-lane God. Even someone who is as God awful as you can be good with him ok?"

"Ok."

"Here's some RP, dude." Dylan handed me the gift card. The rich boy whatever he needed his parents gave him, which usually consisted of riot points. "There should be at least twenty thousand RP on that." I nodded.

"Time for us to log in, then you can invite us into a game." Matthew sat down on my bed and Dylan sat in one of the chairs. "Logged in."

"Me too."

"Alright, sending the invites."

"Whoa, whoa, wait a sec League news." Matthew said excitedly. "Looks like riot is making a new Champ based on the performance of all the summoners."

"Maybe if we do well enough one of us can have a champion made!" I yelled.

"Unlikely, the promotion has been going on for a week." Dylan sighed. "It doesn't matter anyway they'd probably just give it to someone on Team Curse."

"Whatever let's just play."

-{0}-

"Triple kill. Kassadin has been killed. lovestoboob is Legendary."

"Oh my god Damien." Matthew pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm trying I really am."

"That's not good enough, dude! How are we ever gonna start a team if you can't even get past level ten!"

-{0}-

On the fields of Justice. "I have never aligned myself with a summoner as horrible as this one." Kassadin yelled leaving the base again.

"He's probably still learning how to control his powers." Sivir said running along side him. "Not all summoners have the powers of those who came before him."

"I'd just like to teach him how horrible this pain is."

"Kassadin watch out!"

"What?" Kassadin froze in place hit my one of Ashe's arrows. "Oh by the sweet womb of the void!"

"Get him!" Wukong ran in and began batting Kassadin with his staff.

"Back away Wukong!"

"Oh Sivi! Shouldn't you be bottom lane? Oh wait I destroyed everything there." He laughed.

"I'm on low health I have to leave." Kassadin tried to use his ultimate and leave but...

"Did you forget about me?" Shaco stabbed him in the back and thanks to his abilities Kassadin was down again. "Looks like the joke's on you!" Shaco laughed.

"That's it." Kassadin began reciting an enchantment that to most would sound like gibberish.

-{0}-

"You know what Damien just stay in base." Matthew said. "You feeding Heimerdinger is not helping us."

"I understand." I put down my mouse. The way it was storming outside maybe I could have blamed it on lag, but that wouldn't work they were on the same wi-fi.

"Ok one more push and we should be in their base!"

"Let's do this!"

"Dylan use Sivir's ultimate and then I'll hit them with Lux's ult too."

"Alright. 3..."

"2..."

"1..." Thunderstruck and the power went out. "No..." Matthew furiously clicked on his mouse. "No..." He grabbed his hair and leaned back in his chair. "No we're going to reported again! We'll never achieve our dream at this rate."

"Is making a team really that important?" Dylan asked.

"What did you say?"

"I mean how much can we really make having a team?" Oh man he just had to go and mess with Matthew's passion.

"Some of us don't want to have boring jobs that everyone does!"

"What's wrong with being an accountant?"

"It's lame!"

"Hey my dad is not lame!"

"He may not be, but he definitely is the biggest stiff I've ever met!" They seemed as if they were about to start fighting.

"Come on guy-"

"Shut the fuck up Damien!" They continued arguing. I had become so consumed in their argument that I failed to notice the pale purple lite imminating from my computer screen.

-{0}-

"Mr. Kassadin, your dinner is ready." said one of the League dormitory butlers.

"Leave it outside my door."

"Yes sir."

"Now." The void walker opened up a small rift and put his arm inside. "Come to me summoner."

"The hell?" Damien turned around and looked at his screen. "...You want me to come in?"More whispers. "You can make me good at league? Ok."

"Damien what the hell are you- Holy shit he's being sucked into the screen." Matthew ran over to me and grabbed my waist.

"This one is heavier than I thought." Kassadin pulled harder.

"Just because we're pissed off doesn't mean you can flake on us dude!"

"We're gonna pull you out man hold on!"

"One good pull!" Kassadin used all of his strength and pulled in the lone boy.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" As I was pulled through the darkness I felt as if my body was going through a...process. My bones felt as if they were being hardened, my muscles tones more, and I a little heavier too. I hit the ground with a hard thud. I clutched my head and looked around. I was in a field with a bunch of what looked like dorms.

"So, uh are you the new guy?" A very excited voice asked?

I looked up to see a blonde girl wearing a white blouse. "L-Lux?"

"So you know me huh? Were you affiliated with the Demacian army? No probably not just look at your clothes."

"What about my...clothes?" I was wearing a blue unbuttoned blazer, a white dress shirt, a red tie, black slacks, and a pair of fancy shoes. "The hell am I wearing?"

"Well since you're here now let's go get you registered in the office!"

"Where's the office?"

"Just follow me." Lux started walking away.

"W-wait up." As I followed Lux, I decided to look around at the establishment around me.

"Tibbers leave Warwick alone!" Annie shouted. The bear mumbled back something. "I don't care he found the squirrel first."

"For God's sake Annie call of your beast!" Warwick roared.

"Hm...extraordinary now could you tell me about the wanderer now?" A floating eyeball gurgled.

"What you must absolutely know about any wanderer is that the they aren't the ones who are always lost." Yasuo said.

A man with a turtle on his head stood in a defensive position. Another stood across from him foot raised in the air. They charged at one another and the ground began to form holes as the flashes of the men showed in one place and on to the next. In the next moment they were gone. "Well here we are." I turned my gaze to Lux. She was standing in front of a small brick building. I stopped next to the mage. "Well don't be shy don't be shy go in." Lux pushed me through the glass doors.

A man and a woman sat at a desk in the middle of the room. "Will you please come over here?" The brown-haired woman asked.

"Get over here kid, we don't have all day." The red head said.

"We actually do, but please hurry young man."

I walked over to them. "Who are you guys?"

"She is the announcer, you hear every time your team does something good." He said writing something down on his clipboard. "Give me your name kid?"

"D-Dami"

"Time for summoning! Time for summoning! Champions needed: Twisted Fate, Nasus, Lux, Teemo, and The newest champion for the blue side. While the opposing team shall consist of Ezreal, Ashe, Master Yi, Garen, and Jinx."

"Aw man I didn't even get to take your physical yet?" The woman pouted.

"Physical?"

"You know those things you get at school where they check to see if you're healthy or not? We do that for our champions, but I guess we can do it for you and everyone else tomorrow." The man answered. "Ok you've been registered get to it kid."

I slowly backed out. "I'll have fun probing him later." The woman said pushing her glasses up her nose, also giving a light shine upon the push.

"Oh man the summoners must be excited to ally with you." Lux smiled. "Come on let's go to the Warp Gate." She grabbed me and we were off.

"What is going on here? Did I take a hit of something earlier I must have, because I am tripping the hell out!" I thought. Our footsteps became hollow. We were walking up mossy cobblestone stairs that seemed to only take us higher and higher without any plateau.

"So what's your Lore?"

"Lore?"

"You know where did you come from? My Lore is that I'm from Demacia and I wanted to be just like my big brother, so I joined the League."

"I don't know..."

"Do you have amnesia or something? Maybe you'll get explained better later in the season."

"Later? Wait a second how long am I gonna be here!?"

"I don't know, I'm guessing somewhere between now and forever!"

"F-f-f-f-f-..."

"Nasus! How are you doing my cuddly buddy?" We arrived at the summit. Lux jumped onto the curator's back and played with his ears.

"Is this the new one Lux?" Nasus asked.

"Yeah, I think he's an amnesiac or something."

"Hm...How are you champion?"

I looked up, "N-n-n-n-n..."

"Step off a little Nasus you're scaring the newbie." Twisted Fate walked up to us hiding a pack of cards in his sleeve. "Hey there kid call me Twisted, or Fate, or Twisted Fate, but not Billy, Billy's my brother."

Nasus sniffed the air. "Yordle come out."

Teemo poked his head out behind one of the multiple columns in the room. "But...but I'm afraid you'll eat me."

"I have told you multiple times. I will not eat you. I prefer vegetables to meat any how."

"Champions please enter the gate." A voice echoed in the hall.

"Time to test ourselves on the field." Nasus stepped into the gate.

"Let's hope Lady Luck is smilin' on us." Twisted Fate followed.

"Wait up please!" Teemo ran in.

"Let's go!" Lux grabbed me again and we went in. The drop was very short the moment we stepped in we were instantly on the ground. More darkness.

"In the Top Lane we have a two versus two between Nasus and Teemo!"

"The cycle of life continues." Nasus pulled out his ax.

"Captain Teemo on duty!" He said pumping his blowgun in the air.

"And Master Yi and Garen."

"You children are not ready." Yi laughed.

"Let us battle with honor." Garen hit his chest hard with his fist.

"Hi bro!" Lux whispered. Garen waved. The four were engulfed my a blue light and gone.

"In the Mid lane is Twisted Fate and Jinx."

"Let's do this right little Lady." Twisted tipped his hat.

"I'm don't usually mid lane, but I'll try my best." Jinx said scratching the back of her head. They went as well.

"And in Bottom Lane: Ezreal and Ashe versus Lux and the newest champion!" A light shined down on me. "The Dark Blade, Shadow Gunner, but what he is most well known for is being the spawn of the devil himself!"

"Wh-what?"

"Everyone say hello to Dynamus, The Half-Blood!"

"I-I'm what?"

"That's interesting. I think after my team wipes the floor with you guys I'll add your skins to my book." Ezreal taunted.

"Come on Ez don't be so mean." Ashe said.

"Hey Lux don't get too friendly with the new guy."

"Yeah Yeah Ez." The four of us were teleported as well into the blue side base.

"Time for battle! 3...2...1...Game Start!"


End file.
